Becoming Undone
by Alexiyanna
Summary: Draco became a Death Eater for two reasons. Now he's at a Death Eater meeting when someone unexpected turns up. Voldemorts most faithful servant...from Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If i owned Harry Potter and Co would i be sat at my computer with no money and writing Fanfiction? i dont think so!

A/N: I know I havent updated my other fic Quidditch Love but i will update that next week with a nice long chapter! I am NOTabandoning it!

**

* * *

**

Becoming Undone

Chapter 1

"Welcome, welcome my fellow Death Eaters. It has been an awful long time don't you say Wormtail?"

"Y-y-yes m-m-aster" squeaked the ratty looking man kneeling besides him.

"Yes, yes it seems as if it was only yesterday I sent my most faithful servant into Hogwarts, and tonight my servant will bring me all I want to know about that muggle loving fool and that Potter, and everything they are planning."

Tonight is the night where fools become Death Eaters. The Initiation. I, Draco Orion Lucius Malfoy have already become a Death Eater, and it was not out of choice. Everyone knows who my father is right? Well that should obviously tell you something. I don't have a choice when it comes to my life.

So anyway I became a Death Eater this time last year. Just before my sixth year at Hogwarts and the reason you may ask? I don't know how people can live without much money and if I didn't join my father would have disowned me. That's reason number one, reason number two is well my father found out who I've been feeling something for and it's for her safety. She of course doesn't know I'm in lo….erm she doesn't know I feel, yes a much better word, feel for her, and I want to keep it that way. So here I am stuck in this graveyard looking place, in the freezing cold, kneeling on the ground and my silk robes are completely ruined I know it! This is all because his stupid servant hasn't showed up yet.

I wonder who it is, if they go to Hogwarts. I would have said Snape but he's here and none of the other teachers seem to be capable enough to be Death Eaters. It might be a student, probably a Slytherin Seventh Year…but no that impossible because Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Zabini are already here. Might be Filch. What the hell am I thinking? He's a squib, that just explains it self.

I should really be listening to what that twat is saying. Idiot Voldy going on about "pureblood this and pureblood that" and he isn't even pureblood!

Thank the gods Snape gave my Occlumency lessons and I now have a knack for Legilimency! Oh did I mention I'm a spy for the Order of the Phoenix?

Ok so its been over an hour and his stupid inconsiderate lazy he-who-can-not-keep-time servant has yet to arrive! Good thing though is now were moving to the house on top of the hill which overlooks the graveyard and to be honest I would rather stay here. The house just looks creepy and derelict, and it is in the inside. When I first came here my thought was "who did he kill for this place?" and I soon found out he killed his own family. His grandparents and his father, because they were muggles. I don't think the idiot realises he has muggle blood running through his own veins. Maybe he should Avada himself. That would be funny.

At the moment I'm in the ballroom with all the other male Death Eaters as Voldy (my nickname for Voldemortit sounds much better) sent ass the females out and I'm happy, well as happy as a Malfoy can be because Pansy is no longer around me and hanging on like I would leave her lost in some desert…actually I would! Anyway so I'm sat there right and I get this tingly feeling in my spine and it looks as if everyone is feeling what I'm feeling because were all sat up straighter, more stiffer and watching the ballroom doors intently.

So there we are watching and watching, just waiting for something to happen and well it doesn't, so we all start to turn around to face Voldy and there he is looking gleeful and let me tell you that is one scary look! When BAM! The doors to the ballroom blast open and six Death Eaters waltz in huddled around a lone figure in the middle. The servant!

They slowly travel up the long aisle created by everyone that was in the room. All we could do was watch intently and try and figure out who this servant is. I knew my father knew who it is because it was written all over his smug looking face. He looked upon this servant with such pride and adoration it was odd. There was no word to describe what I felt ok maybe some jealousy but I felt much more and I don't know what it was.

They walked past me and I noticed that the "servant" turned his head towards me as if it recognised me. Of course if this "servant" was at Hogwarts he should know me, who doesn't? the weird part was that I got that tingly feeling again but it was just a bit different. It was as if it was warning me and saying "Get ready for the shock of your life". So I did, I braced my self and became ready to face a new ally at Hogwarts, and a new name for Dumbledore.

They finally reached Voldy and the Death Eaters moved away, I had a clear view and I realised something, the servant wasn't a he, the servant was a she. She turned around to face us but no one could see her face because of the cloak and its hood. The servant girl pulled her hands out from the sleeves and started to unbutton her long flowing black satin and fur cloak from the bottom to the top, with her expensive looking black dragon-hide glove covered hands. She must a Slytherin because no one and I mean absolutely no one has or could be able to own or even buy a Frucci cloak and gloves set unless they were in Slytherin.

She had finished unbuttoning her cloak and was removing her gloves. Bit by bit they revealed her porcelain skin that were just itching to be touched. As she pulled off her gloves every single girl that was in Slytherin was running through my head trying to put a name to this "servant". I don't know why I was stressing over the fact I didn't know who this was, but I just was you know, stressing.

Finally her gloves came off and I saw those ruby like nails shining in the candle and fire light. It was such a contrast, dark deep red rubies on white satin sheets.

Her hands slowly raised upwards towards her hood and I began to grow more and more impatient, silently willing her hands to go faster towards her and lift the damning hood.

Finally she started to pull back her hood and I was shocked. I was more shocked then the time I saw Millicent Bulstrode and Crabbe in the shower, more shocked when I found out Snape is a spy….

"Hello Tom"

* * *

A/N2: well tell me if i should carry on with this one or not. its all up to you guys out there that read my fics. so please make my day by reviewing and ill make yours by updating!(if you want me to anyway..) Have i told you guys that i dont have a beta? Im kind of looking for one... 


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

Finally she started to pull back her hood and I was shocked. I was more shocked then the time I saw Millicent Bulstrode and Crabbe in the shower, more shocked when I found out Snape is a spy….

"Hello Tom"

* * *

Chapter 2

So they kicked us out. Dickheads! Don't they know how much I want to be in that room where the love of my damn fucked up life is sat! Don't they know how shocked I am and curious. Damn am I curious. I want to know what the hell is going on. My stupid father's in there, I mean why on Merlin's name does he get to stay. This situation is making me whine. Malfoys don't whine!

"Malfoy? Are you feeling ok? You look constipated."

"Shut up Zabini. I want to know what's happening in there thats all, andconstipated! Malfoys dont become constipated! I can not believe I am having this conversation with you." Ok so I'm frustrated and not constipated. Idiot Zabini.

It's just unbelievable, I don't even know how I'm going to tell Dumbledore about this. I can't do that to her and her family. As much as I hate them I cant do that. I'm not that evil you know.I have to be a bit evil...I have a reputation to maintain.

I did all this for her, becoming a Death Eater and she's one her self.

Question is…why? Why is she one? What could make her become one? Why is she involved in things like this? God this world is really fucked up.

You do something for someone and they don't even care! Not that she knows that I became one but come-on!

My father knows about her, and they way she acted in front of him as he was inferior. What the hell is up with that! Did I mention he took it as well…he listened to her order him around. The most sickening thing was the way Voldy was grinning at her…leering you could say. I did not like that

God why cant they hurry up and finish talking because I'm getting quite a few funny looks from everyone. I think I should stop talking to myself. ARGH!

* * *

About an hour later my father comes out and sends me home saying-

"Boy" he calls me boy when in front of others but only calls me Draco when were at home. Crazy! "tell your mother I may not return home till late, and tell her not to worry much, I wont bring a whore home."

I tell you now Death Eaters are fools. I mean they couldn't see through what my father said or it might be the fact that he is such a good liar, but it was quite obvious to me what my father was really saying.

What he really was saying was…

"Boy, tell your mother, ill try and get away from these dumb idiots soon, and I love you."

My parents are one the most soppiest couples ever…when alone.

So that means Death Eaters are foo- I really cant say that anymore. I'm one my self. Sometimes I just forget that I'm a Death Eater, not by choice but I still am. I wake up in the mornings thinking life is good until I go in the shower and see that…thing on my arm and then realise, life sucks.

So anyway, he sends us home and I don't want to leave. Its like its my duty to protect her or something because she's still in there and I want to be there, I want to know what she's thinking about, what she's feeling. God I'm a poofter.

Unfortunately I had to go, so I did and all the way home which really wasn't long because I just apparated, ok scratch that. When I got home and after I told mother he message I went to my room which by the way was actually decorated by Frucci! All I kept thinking about was why she was there, what her reason was.

* * *

Its been a couple hours since I returned home and my father is back now. Alls quiet in the manor, and I just received a message from Dumbledore asking me to meet him and the rest of the order tomorrow to inform them of everything that happened. I'm dreading it because I'll have to tell him about her, and I don't think I can… 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own, dont sue. Part from the story line...

* * *

Recap:

Its been a couple hours since I returned home and my father is back now. Alls quiet in the manor and I just received a message from Dumbledore asking me to meet him and the rest of the Order tomorrow to inform them of everything that happened. I'm dreading it because I'll have to tell him about her, and I don't think I can…

* * *

Becoming Undone

Chapter 3

I know it's been awhile but I've been busy. Revelations and all. I think its best if I start from the beginning, well where I left of…My meeting with Dumbledore.

It didn't really hit me until I floo'ed into Grimmauld the next day. Let me give you something to think about yeah? If shes working for Dumbledore its ok right? But I'm scared for her, however, if shes really working for Voldemort then…my games up, Potty head will die trying to kill Voldy and the world as we know it, will be twice as doomed. Have I ever mention before that life really and truly sucks?

So there I was sat in the kitchen slash meeting room thinking I'm doomed like this world, when she just strolls into there followed by the others. She sat opposite me and I became fearful for her, for this world. Not that I care much but anyway…

Dumbledore sat there talking and then it was time for Snape, Iain (the Scottish Auror/spy for Dumbledore) and I to give our reports. I was definitely anxious a bit nervous but more or less anxious. I wanted this over, I didn't want to say her name. Snape and Iain had finished and were looking at me in anticipation as were the rest of the order. She was looking at me her face devoid of emotion, and Dumbledore with his calm and coolness just radiating of him. All of this just unsettled me.

I took a deep breath, looked straight at her with my piercing gaze and said clear enough for everyone to hear, the one thing that broke my already broken heart…

"There's a traitor in our midst."

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Dumbledore cleared out the room and left were us three. He told me that no she's not a traitor but a spy. A spy working for the order since the tender age of 12…her first year, the year that the chamber was opened. She showed me her mark on her arm and I realised that I have never saw her with short sleeves or short skirts. The oddest thing is when she lifted her sleeve to show the mark, she lifted it with pride. When I questioned her about it she replied-

"Its one of the best things I have ever done"

"What receive a badly done tattoo?"

"Become a spy." She spoke with a smile evident.

I wanted to ask more but before I could even get another syllable out of my mouth she got up and headed for the door. I wanted to call out to her, but as if she read my mind (I'm kind of thinking she did) she turned around and spoke softly but clearly,

"I should see you tonight, and you should really be going now or else you wont have time to stand in-front of the mirror and goggle at yourself."

With a blink of my extremely fast eye she was gone.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

I know she holds some sort of secret, I want to know what.

Through out the meeting I did notice that she kept on touching her leg or she would touch her shoulder and she would show some sort of discomfort, but within let say five seconds her face would show no emotion. It would have been as if I had imagined it.

Ginevra Weasley is a secret. A secret I will travel to all lengths to find out.

* * *

I know this is short...but i'm kind of stuck...I know where thisis going but i'm losing my drive!...On top of all thatI have a bad case of writers block. The Doc has no cure, he said the only thing that will make me better...is reviews...so help me please!


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

I know she holds some sort of secret, I want to know what.

Through out the meeting I did notice that she kept on touching her leg or she would touch her shoulder and she would show some sort of discomfort, but within let say five seconds her face would show no emotion. It would have been as if I had imagined it.

Ginevra Weasley is a secret. A secret I will travel to all lengths to find out.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Welcome my fellow men, women, and others. Tonight is the night, where you shall see the young ones start their destiny. You shall see the young ones perform what they are meant do. You shall see if these young one are what it takes to be come like yourself in our world of power, glory, and luxury"

The fool forgot to mention death, blood, gore and destruction.

"Last night we saw them take their mark, tonight we shall see them become one with their marks."

Your trying to figure out what Voldy's on about right? Well last year when it was my turn to DO it. It horrified me, just don't tell anyone is said that or ill get nasty…understand? Right where was I? Err oh yes, that night when I completed it I decided to help the "light" side. It put my whole life into a different perspective and I felt bad you could say about the things I had done. Tonight is the night where Voldy sees if these fledglings are what it takes to become Death Eaters. Tonight is the night where you kill your first innocent. You never know who you could end up with….a muggle, a squib, hell even a witch or wizard.

I remember my night. He called it my night of glory, I called it my night of hell.

He gave us the same speech…did you know that he actually practices his speeches…I'm figuring its in front of a mirror or Wormy (Wormtail) and my father. His sounding boards.

Have I told you about my parents? There is something fishy about them especially my father…I was gone for a full five hours today and he didn't say anything unlike couple of days ago when I was gone for 30 minutes and he went loose!

Anyway where was I?….

Ah yes.

"_Draco Malfoy, it is your turn. Wormtail move that snivelling little fool from there. He is a disgrace to us! Dispose of him, his parents wont mind I'm know."_

Poor guy. Told him that he was a fool for even bothering to turning up. I could tell he was scared when we figured out that to become a full death eater you had to murder. It was my turn and I didn't know if I could do it. I was going to try though because I had so many people at my neck.

I stood in front of Voldy and they brought my victim. She was pretty, petite and scared. She was only 10. a very tender age. They told me her name was Katie, and that she is very bright. I could tell that she was bubbly child. One that had a very loving childhood. One who had very loving parents. The type to listen and care for them.

She was crying and she was trying to catch my eye. I don't regret the moment that I looked at her. In that moment that they met everything made sense. It made sense to what Dumbledore was fighting for. It made sense why people hated the thought of Voldemort. It all made sense. It was then I made my choice. It was then the guilt rushed in. It was then I knew what I had done was wrong.

"Adrian Cortez"

Voldy's voice pulled me out my thoughts. Thinking back on that day, I wonder if these "young ones" are feeling what I felt waiting.

Fool! He looks scared. They're going to give him hard one.

"This is Diane. And a squib. I'm sure you now her don't you. You used to play with her when you were little. Didn't you?"

"Yes, sir"

"You are to kill her."

Ah look he's hesitating. He might take his time, he looks young. I'd say about 15 maybe even 16. From that deep accent I'm thinking he is a Durmstrang student.

" I can't, I can't" he's whimpering now. I can see his father looking at him with wide eyes. He's shocked.

Don't know if he can do it…

* * *

I didn't really know she was here until I saw her. I was sure I would be able to sense her because I did last time, but no. I couldn't you know sense her presence. She looked beautiful the jet black cloak made such a contrast with her pale skin and her blood red hair. It made her seem dangerous, and it is pretty much obvious that she is.

I wonder what its like for her to face Voldy, and not be afraid to know that he's going to kill you as soon as he finds out that your deceiving him. I know she is not afraid because it is another thing that's obvious about her. His own Death Eaters are afraid of him. They bow down to him and not always out of respect. She looks at him straight in the eye. She can lie to him while looking at him in those same powerful eyes. She's strong. She's dangerous. She holds more power then she knows. Of course for me, she's perfect

That's all obvious in the way she carries her self and the way she talks. I know she knows that I'm watching her, watching her every move.

The ceremony is over and I'm kind of glad. The bodies of the deceased have been arranged into three different piles, one for the muggles which is the largest, the pile for the squibs came second and the last pile, which consisted of 10 bodies is of the muggle-borns, half-bloods and blood traitors. There's a trend you know. It's all women and children. I'm feeling guilt being spread around me and I can not stop it. I want it to stop so the faces go away, the pain, the screams. It's so hard and I don't know what to do. This is a first. Not being able to do anything. Not knowing what to do in a situation. I'm suppose to know what to do in every situation, I'm suppose to be able to think on my feet but seeing this is hard for me to comprehend anything.

The fledglings now have to burn the bodies, there can not be any sort of evidence left behind. Aurors have been patrolling the forests and woods for a couple of months. It's got the death eaters worried because they thought they would be safe here. They don't realise that no where is really safe for them. Unless they had…no I don't even think they no they exist or maybe Voldy thinks they are just a myth. Well one can only hope and have some faith. I look for Iain and Uncle Sev, and nod that they should leave soon. Voldy had left not long after the ceremony finished and he had greeted the worthy ones. The ones who well couldn't "perform" as he says were taken away. I don't think they would ever be seen again. I wish them luck if they have not already been killed. Of course she's gone too, she left with him. I know she's not scared but I'm scared for her. The fact that I am a Malfoy doesn't really come into this. I'm not supposed to care, to feel but I do. I'm not so much the "Ice Dragon" anymore.

My father had instructed me to follow him after it had finished and I'm doing that now. There's death in the air. The stench of it. If I listen hard enough I can still hear the whimpering and crying of the young children. The screams of agony and the hatred filled voices mumbling away in the wind. The gleaming red sky seems as if it has been painted with the blood of the victims. There's also that frozen chill that goes straight to your bones. In the far distant you can still hear members of the DE apparating or disapparating away. The closer we come towards Voldy's manor the more I want to run. I don't know why…

* * *

I'm sorry for taking so long. I know some people have this on their fav list and you would have received that email saying the fourth chap was up, it was but I took it down again because I hadn't really thought it through, and now I have! I've been extremely busy since the end of march , what with my grandmas passing and well just more family matters I haven't really had the heart to work on anything but I'm going to start it again because well I have to work through everything and this actually helps! I hope everyone likes this chapter, I'm not really sure on the beginning but ahh well…please tell me what you think. I don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM.

Alexia!


End file.
